For Him, It was Enough
by angkat14
Summary: oneshot! A KuramaBotan sap...What can a cheerful deity do to lift the mood of our depressed kitsune because of the death of his okaasan?


Author's Note: Yay! My first attempt to write a one-shot Kurama-Botan.

Disclaimers Applied!

FOR HIM, IT WAS ENOUGH 

Kurama was lying on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling, when Botan stormed into his room through the window.

"Get up!"

If ever he heard anything, he did not show any outward emotion or reaction. He remained lying there – motionless.

"Kurama, you've been moping around for days!"

This time, Kurama groaned and grabbed a pillow and pressed it on his face to block her voice and presence in his room.

"Get uuuuupppp!" Botan said, exasperated, as she grabbed his hand and attempted to drag him out of bed.

"Leave me alone," Kurama said and tried to put more weight on his body to keep her from dragging him.

It worked. Because after two minutes of trying, she gave up, chest heaving from exhaustion.

"Please get up," Botan said then breathed deeply.

He removed the pillow covering his face and looked at her. "Go away, Botan. Just go."

But Botan only crossed her arms in front of her and impatiently started tapping her foot. "I'm not going anywhere until you stopped moping around."

He tried giving her his puppy eyes look that made him irresistible to girls but she refused to look at him and be moved by such look. 

She looked at the wall above his head instead.

"Kurama, moping around won't do you any good. Shiori's dead, you can't do anything about it. She won't be back even if you stay here for the rest of your life!" she said before she could think about it.

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she realized she had gone too far. She uneasily looked at him and almost cringed at the dark look he gave her. "Uh, I'll cook you some dinner," she said then went out of the room.

*-*

He sighed and rolled onto his stomach. He knew she was right. He was moping for nothing. His okaasan is dead and nothing could ever bring her back.

Of course, he knew that, too. But he was so devastated and depressed over her demise that he shut the whole world out to wallow in his pity.

And then, she came. Dressed in a light pink halter top, Capri pants and sneakers, she looked like a bright angel sent by heaven to save him from his depression.

And he was right…she wasn't here for a mission or an errand for Koenma. She was here…because of him. And he didn't know what to make of that.

True, he always had this secret fondness for the deity. She may be a little ditzy and even stupid sometimes but he never took it against her. If ever, he grew fonder of her because she never fails to make him laugh – even at her expense.

And now…she was here to help him get over his loss. Even if she ended up saying the wrong things, it was still nice and sweet of her. No one had ever suggested that they would cook him dinner since his okaasan died. No one but her. And it made him smile when she turned around to leave for the kitchen.

He got up and grabbed the towel from his armchair. Oh well, if Botan is stubborn not to leave the house until he stopped moping around, he'd make sure he didn't stink while they're together. He hadn't taken a bath for two days!

*-*

She sniffed as she stirred the noodles and wiped her tears with her other hand.

She had always been such a ditz and now, she said the stupidest thing she could ever say to him. She went here to try to drag him out of his depression but now, she knew, she had flunked it big time!

Now, she wasn't even sure how she would apologize to him.

Yeah, she had always been cheerful, and because of that, she didn't like to see people, especially her friends, looking so forlorn. And most especially Kurama.

No, its not because she held a special feeling for the bishounen like Keiko had always suspected, but because he was someone she was not.

She easily showed her emotions, especially her pains; but Kurama did not. Yeah, though he showed his joy, amusement and happiness to them, he did not show anything that is something to do with pain, anger, frustration, and fear. He had always been so composed.

That's why it was difficult for her to see him this way. Unknowingly, Kurama had been her buffer. When everything was a mess, all she had to do was look at his calm expression and she would eventually calm down, too.

But Kurama is nowhere near from being calm now. Because of the death of his beloved mother.

She continued to sniff as she arranged the food on the tray. Then, she wiped her tears and managed to stop crying before carrying the tray to Kurama's room.

*-*

She was surprised when she found him on his bed again, now sitting up, with only a pajama pants on, a pillow on his lap while he toweled his hair dry.

Her throat suddenly felt dry as she felt her skin go hot. Okay, so Keiko is right about her suspicion that Kurama is special to her. And would anyone wonder? He's got to be the most beautiful, intelligent and wonderful person on earth.

"Uh, you took a shower?" she asked dumbly, still not looking at him because she could feel her face was still as red as his hair. _That wonderful, soft and sweetsmel- _STOP IT! she told herself.

"Yeah."

"Uh, right." Botan said then, finding herself slightly trembling from embarrassment, she put the tray down on his study table. Then she bowed low, "Sumimasen, Kurama, for saying those things to you. I am such a stupid idiot sometimes."

"Don't worry about it," he said as he lied down again and grabbed the pillow –

"What are you doing?" Botan asked, eyebrows raised, for she had stood straight again when he forgave her.

"Sleeping."

"Oh, no. You are not going to sleep," Botan said and walked towards the bed and grabbed the pillow away from him.

"Botan…"

"I cooked you some dinner and I would be so insulted if you won't eat it," she said firmly as she hugged the pillow tightly. _Hm, smells like roses,_ she couldn't help but think.

"I'm not hungry," he said and pouted like a child as he looked longingly at the tray of food. Of course, he was lying. He was hungry. He never had anything since this morning and her food smells delicious. But he didn't have the appetite to eat now.

"Of course, you're hungry." Botan said and walked towards his table to get the tray and settled it on his bed. "Here. Eat it."

"I told you –"

"A few bites won't hurt you," she urged as she handed him the chopsticks. 

He accepted the chopsticks but continued to look at her. "I want to rest. I don't want to eat."

"You've been resting for the past three days with only lying on your bed." Botan pointed out and moved nearer to him. She opened the bowl of steaming ramen. She knew she wasn't as good in cooking as Keiko but she cook good enough food. "Come on," she said and looked at him expectantly.

He shrugged and split the chopsticks into half. What can he do but to agree? The more she urges him, the nearer her face came to his. A few more inches and they would be kissing.

He began picking on his food but not really taking a bite. 

Then, Botan sighed and grabbed the chopsticks from him. _At last_, he thought, _the woman realized that I don't want to eat._

But he was wrong. She picked a piece of meat and held it in front of his face. "Open your mouth, honey."

He shook his head, and a smile he cannot control appeared on his face. "I'm not a child, Botan. You don't have to feed me."

"Hey, you're smiling!" Botan cheered, that the piece of meat fell on the bed. "Ooops, sorry. Here, you really should eat, you know."

"I really –"

"Please?" Botan pleaded and imitated his puppy eyes look, he stood no chance. "Do it for me."

"Alright." He relented. "But just a few bites."

Botan grinned when Kurama began eating. And when he took the first bite, that was when he realized how hungry he really was, he was almost wolfing down his food – but still with the proper manners.

The bowl was almost empty when, "I'm sorry. Would you like some?" he asked and grinned boyishly.

She grinned back. "No, it's really for you."

"Good. I don't really want to share," he said. "By the way, this is really good."

"Thanks. There's still some in the kitchen if you want some more."

"This will do," he said and smiled at her before reaching for his glass of water.

She chuckled. "Now that I've solved your fasting, we have to do something about your insomnia, don't you think?"

"Just because," he began then paused to take a bite, "I agreed to eat doesn't mean I'll agree to everything you want."

"Of course, you will," Botan said cheerfully, he wanted to groan. He was mourning, for crying out loud! Then why the hell did he want to laugh with her?

"You know, if I didn't come to save you from your misery, you won't qualify as a bishounen three days from now."

He choked. _He was…_ "A WHAT?"

"A bishounen, you know," Botan said and blushed. Come on, how could he be stupid? It's embarrassing to repeat the compliment!

"I am not a bishounen!" he protested.

"You most certainly are," she argued. It was a pointless argument, really. One that doesn't make sense. But at least, he wasn't looking so sad anymore; so, she argued.

"I am not good-looking."

"You aren't good-looking." Botan agreed and when Kurama nodded, "You are beautiful."

His jaw dropped. _Is this woman for real?_ "I'm not beautiful," he argued again, his voice strained from keeping the pride in it. Oh well, even if he tried to remain humble, the kitsune in him is vain. _And don't girls swoon when he passes by?_

"Of course, you're not beautiful," Botan agreed again that he began to be suspicious. _She won't say anything more ridiculous than that, right?_ "You lost weight, you look pale and sick and you've got rings under your eyes. If I didn't come, your body will deteriorate more and you won't be a bishounen anymore."

"I am not a bis-"

"So tell me why you can't sleep," Botan interrupted before he could argue again.

He looked confused at the sudden change of topic, then, "I don't want to be alone."

"That's got to be the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"I'm telling the truth, you know," he said seriously as he finished the bowl food she gave to him.

"You are?" she asked, incredulous. "Then, it would be really simple."

He shook his head. "It's not. I forced myself to sleep – to no avail. You can't force me, too. I can't sleep because I'm afraid to be alone for now."

"Then, I'll stay here." Botan said simply as she stood up and reached for his empty bowl and glass, put it on the tray and then walked to the table and put the tray down.

He looked aghast. "You can't be serious."

"Why not?"

"It's undignified!" he said rather conservatively.

She snorted at him. "Oh, please. As if you're going to harass me if I did."

He blushed. But before he could return a catty reply, "Come on, lie down and close your eyes. It'll help you fall asleep. I'll leave when you're asleep."

"You have to lie down, too. I won't be able to sleep knowing someone's watching me," he said and shifted to create a room for her.

She complied and lay down with him. "Your bed is soft."

"Thanks." Kurama said as he turned the lamp off.

"Now, go to sleep," she said. She felt him put his arms on her waist, but she didn't protested. If it would help him sleep, then so be it.

*-*

He stirred as the rays of sunlight entered his window and touched his face. He smiled before opening his eyes. So far, it had been the best sleep he'd had since his mother died.

He opened his eyes…and found Botan, eyes closed, lying beside him.

He shook his head, still smiling. _So, Botan had fallen asleep as well,_ he thought as his hold on her tightened.

Several minutes passed and he was still lying there, contented in watching her sleeping form.

She was beautiful. Innocence and serenity reflected on her face, he had to force himself not to kiss her for the beauty she presented to him.

Instead, he contented himself in caressing her cheek.

She shifted and faced him fully. "You always smell so good," she murmured and by the tone she used, he knew she was still asleep. 

She was talking while she sleeps, _cute_, he thought.

"Botan?" he began softly, not really wanting to wake her but wanting to talk to her in her sleeping state.

"Hmm?" she replied, in that dreamy voice.

_I think I'm falling in love with you,_ "Thank you for being here with me," he said, instead.

She smiled in her sleep. "I'll always be here for you," she murmured in reply.

He smiled, too. It wasn't that much, but, for him, it was enough.

~*~*~

_"…Hugging you, it feels so right, I'm here for you to rely, any time you want…" Chou Yu Min "Zui Te Bie De Cun Zai"_

~OWARI

Author's Note: So, it is a sap! Tell me what you think about it…review!


End file.
